Midnight Twilight Fanfic Chapter One
by Foxxy
Summary: Have you ever had to fight to fit in? or to be able to belong somewhere? I have, That's been my entire life, I have no group of my own; I am one of a kind. My name is Evee and I've been fighting for years to be able to fit in somewhere.


The rain was a form of comfort as it fell upon my lonely form

The rain was a form of comfort as it fell upon my lonely form. It had started to rain only a short while ago and the sky was already filled with ominous looking clouds. Rain was the only thing that made me feel like my soul was being cleansed… that is if I had a soul. My name is Evee Cullen, and yes I am a vampire… actually to be honest I'm only a half vampire. No one has ever heard of such a thing like a half vampire, they always believed that one was either a whole vampire or human. I am half vampire and half human, I don't know why but my adopted father Carlisle Cullen has come to the conclusion that something had gone wrong during my transformation. Many times people have asked me about my transformation, but I have always had to tell them that I didn't know because I couldn't remember, my mind is blank. To tell the truth, I have no recollection up until three years ago when I was… or thought I was fifteen, there for I only have three years worth of memories.

My train of thought was interrupted by the ear piercing crack of thunder off in the distance. Gradually I looked up from my hand that was laying palm up on my lap; to stare off into the distance, there was nothing but miles of forest and the black clouds that blanketed the sky. As I looked out into the sea of trees there was another clap of thunder that sounded like it originated to the right of me, strange that one sounded different from the last… perhaps my family was playing ball in the field we often played in. Sluggishly I climbed to my feet, I never fully realized how bored I was until now… so maybe going and checking to see if the others were playing ball wasn't such a bad idea. Slowly with slight hesitation I took a few small steps closer to the cliff's edge and I peered over, it doesn't seem that high from the ground… only 75 feet, not too bad. If the distance from the cliff to the ground below was any higher than 87 feet I'd just end up hurting myself, this part was never really that easy for me… I took in a deep breath and walked over the edge, I could feel the air rush past me as everything else went into a blur of many different shades of green and grey. By the time I exhaled my feet had made contact with the moss and pine needled ground, slowly I straightened myself and listened quietly to the forest straining my hearing to pick up any sounds of my family.

Another clap of thunder rumbled from my right once again; yes my family was close by, maybe with my luck I'll get hit with the baseball when I get closer to them, it was almost as if Bella's bad luck was rubbing off on me.

A smile came to my face as I thought about Bella and her bad luck. Bella was a wonderful person, she's never selfish – though she's always claiming that she is-, she's trustworthy, and she's like a sister to me. When I was away in Europe trying to track down my family and history; Bella was being hunted by a sadistic vampire named James, I almost tore myself apart when I got home to find her all beaten up and mummy like in her casts. But now she's doing fine and is out of her restricting casts, she's probably even down at the field with the rest of my family, though of course she wouldn't be playing ball.

I gave a sigh as I turned into the direction the ball field was in, it wasn't that far away; perhaps a two-minute run from here. Lazily I stretched my legs before I was going to head off, the one thing I hate about being half human is that when I run at normal speed –vampire wise- my leg muscles would begin to cramp up and that wasn't very pleasant. My legs muscles were now warmed up and ready to go, running was a second nature to us; my feet hardly ever touched the ground as I ran. The whole forest was a blur of greens, blacks, and grays as it flew by me; I was one of the fastest runners in my family, I even tied Edward when we raced against each other.

There were a lot of things that I shared with my siblings for one, I was as fast as Edward – like I said earlier- I had a special ability like Jasper, Edward, and Alice; except I was able to enter into someone's mind and control their movement, and like my father Carlisle; I could control myself when I was around blood – a pro for being part human-. Some of the things I hate about being half and half, is that unlike the others I need to eat human food once every four days, I need around seven hours of sleep every three days, I wasn't as strong, and when I need to use my vampire skills my appearance changes; the only exception is the running I can do that without changing. When I look like any other human my hair is blond, my eyes are sapphire blue, and my skin is a healthy peach. But when I go into my 'vampire mode' as Emmett calls it, my hair changes to a darker shade of dirty blond, my eyes go ruby red and my skin goes whiter to resemble the vampire skin tone. Changing like this is an inconvenience when you have to use a skill at any given moment, if I was to change I'd have to make sure that no human was near by to see me faze from one to the other.

I never realized that I had arrived at the field until I nearly ran into Bella. In order to avoid her I had to turn sharply to the right and stop, which then made me trip over myself. So now I sat on the hard ground with Emmett laughing behind me next to home plate. I gave a grumble and stiffly got to my feet, surely this had not been a very good day for me. As I straightened my mother Esme came over to see if I was all right, by the time she stood next to me I had already brushed off the dirt that my clothing had gathered when I fell.

"Are you okay Eve? You didn't hurt yourself did you?" her voice was so gentle and caring,

That was another thing I hated about being half human; I was still fragile, but not as much as normal humans, my bones were a bit stronger.

"Ya I'm okay mom, nothing's broken. This isn't the first time I've done this"

"That was hilarious Eve! Do it again!" Emmett found my accidents amusing and was often doubling over laughing, if he could cry he would be.

"Shut up Emmett, it wasn't funny!" I could feel my eyes tingling; perhaps they were changing color,

"Yes it was, it was very funny"

"Stop being a nuisance" Edward was making his way over to Bella just to make sure she wasn't hurt in any way.

The dirt was completely off my clothes now, so I was able to look up and meet the gaze of my family. Alice, Jasper and Carlisle were on their bases while Rosalie and Emmett were waiting to bat; Edward had made his way over to Bella and was quietly talking to her. I gave a depressed sigh and went to go sit over by Bella; perhaps maybe she can help better my mood. I've been depressed for the past week; I don't even know why I was so depressed in the first place, nothing was wrong at school or here at home, this depression just came on by its own. My depression was the reason I was out at my secluded cliff, most of the time whenever I was there I was able to sort out things and find the answers I was looking for… but lately I couldn't.

Bella seemed deeply concerned as she made her way over towards me; Edward gave her one look before returning to the game. By the time she was standing next to me she had her raincoat off and was laying it flat on the ground so she could sit on it just so her clothes wouldn't get wet or dirty.

"Hey Evee, are you okay? You look really depressed, worse than a few days ago" she looked deeply concerned, I knew she was concerned because whenever she is; her eyes become slightly duller,

"Um, thanks?" I didn't know what to say, it was better than saying nothing,

"You haven't seemed yourself the past week, do you want to talk about it?" she really was kind, for a human who knew a bunch of vampires.

"I don't know what to say. Even I don't know what's been depressing me lately"

"Maybe you're upset because you weren't able to find your family when you were over in Europe"

"No that's not it to be honest I really don't mind that much. I'm happy just where I am, with the family I have now"

There was a brief silence between us, another clap of thunder sounded as Rosalie made contact with the ball sending it flying into the woods. Jasper darted after the ball like a golden retriever would when playing fetch. Esme kept a close watch on the game as Rosalie was running towards the bases, with Jasper reappearing into the field and throwing the ball over to Carlisle.

"I don't like seeing any of you depressed; it makes me feel miserable too. I hope you find out what's bothering you Evee"

As she spoke I watched as her eyes went duller, Edward isn't going to like this if he comes over here and sees her eyes dull. He doesn't like it when anything depressing or miserable changes her appearance, he'd probably be angry with me for making her feel miserable. I couldn't help it though, it's not like I was purposely trying to make everyone else depressed like me, I hated seeing people depressed.

All I could muster was a slight nod, and went back to watching the others play ball. Emmett was already up to bat now that Rosalie stood on second base, as he stepped up to the home plate he looked confident. That's Emmett for you, always confident or eager. I watched as he slowly swung the bat and positioned it like the pro baseball players do. I looked over to the pitcher's mound and saw Alice standing there with the ball in her hand. To human eyes they would have missed Alice's throw and Emmett's swing, Emmett was able to smash the ball right out of the field, a clap of thunder sounded off of the nearby hills. By now Emmett was inching his way closer to first base, waiting for Esme to give the call 'out' if Jasper had managed to catch the ball. Now everyone was running like madmen trying to get to their bases, Jasper wasn't able to catch the ball so Emmett was now able to run his bases. Rosalie managed to make it back to home and now Emmett is stuck at third base with Carlisle watching his every move.

"So, what have you been up to lately? I hardly ever see you at the house" Bella was trying to make conversation; perhaps she was trying to make me feel better.

Bella wasn't the kind of person who had to fill every second with conversation; she liked to have her quiet moments too, just like I did, when I was feeling normal and not as depressed.

"I've been at my secluded place I like to go to when I need to think, I can stay there for hours. It's so peaceful there; I can hear my thoughts and not have to worry about Edward reading them. Emmett is the only one who knows where it is" I felt somehow relieved to be sharing this with Bella, it was odd.

"How come only Emmett knows where it is? Did you tell him? Or did he follow you?"

"The stupid idiot followed me! I was having a rough time with my thirst at one point last year and went to go calm myself down and he followed me. Stupid jerk"

"Careful Evee or I might just let your spot's location slip!" Emmett hollered from third base,

I hissed at him and made a rude gesture with my hand and in return received a growl from Esme. Immediately I stopped and pulled my knees up to my chest, I lowered my head so that only my eyes could be seen over my knees and scowled at Emmett. Stupid jerk just got me in trouble, he was laughing now at my reaction. I was being childish. I growled at him again as he continued to laugh, I know he was just doing it to tick me off and it was working. Stupid jerk.

"Emmett, leave your sister alone" Esme called, her eyes were set into a hard stare

"Fine" and as simple as that he left me alone.

"Jerk" I mumbled and earned another look from Esme

I gave a grumble and then fell into silence. I continued to watch the game in silence; Bella seemed content on sitting quietly next to me while the game went on. I didn't mind the silence between us; silence was okay for me, at least for now it is. Normally silence would kill me, but seeing as how I'm in a depressed mood it didn't bother me as much.

I was awoken from my own little world by a hand lightly shaking me, had I fallen asleep? Or was I just that out of it? I looked over to my side and blinked a few times. Kneeling beside me was Alice; her pale hand was resting on my shoulder. Was the game over already? It must be because everyone was standing around a few feet away waiting for Alice and me to join the rest of them.

"Evee, it's time to go" Alice's voice was soft it almost sounded like a lullaby,

"Is the game over? Who won?" My voice was rough and tired sounding

"My team won. Come on let's get you home" she gently grasped my elbow and helped me up.

I staggered a little bit as I stood up, I must have fallen asleep. I hate sleeping it makes me feel so… human. I stood there for a moment to get my balance before walking up to the rest of the family. Off in the distance I heard the sound of Emmett's truck starting, Edward must be taking Bella home while the rest of us ran back to our home. I gave a frustrated sigh and began to stretch. Everyone was waiting for me now; I hated being half human they always had to wait for me. I had enough of their glances and stares.

"You can leave now and I'll catch up… I'll meet you at the house" my voice sounded distant and hollow.

"Are you sure Eve. We can stay here-"Esme began but I interrupted her,

"No I'm fine, go home I'll meet you there"

She looked like she was about to say more but stopped when Carlisle placed a hand on her shoulder. She still seemed hesitant as she turned around and ran into the trees, Carlisle followed her, soon only Alice was left in the clearing with me.

"You're going to you're little hideaway aren't you?" she was eying me cautiously,

"I don't know you tell me, you're the one that can see into the future" I didn't mean to sound rude but that's the way it came out.

"Just remember to be back before one, Esme will start to worry if you don't return by then"

"Ya I know" My voice seemed so hollow, why was I so depressed?

"I'll see you at home Eve" and with that Alice disappeared into the trees and headed towards home.

I remained there in the clearing for a short while, should I return to my cliff? Or should I just head home for the night? I couldn't decide. If I was to head to my cliff I had the chance of thinking about events and the cause for my depression, and if I was to head home I'll probably just end up listening to my music with my headphones on.

Finally I decided that I would return to my cliff. Solitude seemed nice right about now, that way the depression wouldn't spread to the other members of my family. When I finally knew where I was going the rain had once again caught up with me like it did at my secluded cliff. By now I was running through the trees, a thought had crossed my mind; it was something Bella had mentioned to me once, did I run like a gazelle like Alice or a cheetah like Edward? I wouldn't be able to tell myself I would have to wait for someone to tell me.


End file.
